


Blizzard: A TAZ GRAD novel

by VinegarWaffles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarWaffles/pseuds/VinegarWaffles
Summary: The Tendermen go on a nice vacation :) and nothing bad happens!! nothing at all!
Relationships: Tendermen - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Blizzard: A TAZ GRAD novel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventure Zone: Graduation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738630) by Travis McElroy, Griffon McElroy, Clint McElroy, Justin McElroy. 



A blizzard is such a strange metaphor, is it not? Through the chaos and blinding sheets of snow, one can find total silence, if they know where to look. A blizzard takes away your sight, sound, smell, and touch. In the midst of all that is where you find silence, with all your senses blocked you are left alone inside your dying vessel. Which is where they are, a blizzard.

\---

Large, strong paw-prints lead through the snow for only a moment before they are covered by the sky’s barrage of white. Antlers chattering, with fungi that lie dormant under the sheets of snow. If the ice wasn’t overtaking them, they would be crying. A borrowed cloak is clung desperately to their chest, trying to take the remaining heat that it could provide, but to no avail. In their eyes, shrouded away by nappy hair and ice, fear. Pure unfiltered fear, because deep down all they could think was “I am going to die”. The firbolg couldn’t walk anymore, they grew far too tired. Thinking about their dearest partners, they lied down in the snow, and closed their eyes for what they thought to be the last time. No sound, no special send off, only silence.

A pirate can navigate the sea with precision, a keen sense of direction, a pirate doesn’t get lost… so how was he? Alone, Argo walked over the shifting ice into the great expanse before him. His hair, once wavy and liquid, had long since frozen over and chipped away. The snow hadn’t ceased its barrage, and his ship was sinking. With eyes long shut, and legs frozen, Argo had no choice but to lie down. After all, he had been walking for days, months, or was it merely a moment? With the last of his energy he lifted a hand into the swirling white abyss above him, hoping to grasp some form of escape, some form of hope. Nothing answered his request, as his hand fell back down into the snow.

It was his fault you know, the knight. He let his hatred fester when it shouldn’t have, and at the last second nothing resembling remorse was in his heart. Now, he lies in the rubble, buried under countless towers of stone and steel. The past has been shattered, no future either, he is left with a never-ending present. When someone dies, it is hard to overcome. Some take to less than healthy coping mechanisms… some take to striking deals they shouldn’t have. He would never become the king, he was never a knight, he was just… Fitzroy. No “sir”, he even felt as though his last name wasn’t his anymore. Now he lay dying in the snow, but no one would be able to find him. One final breath, inhale and exhale. Silence.

\---

This was not the proper outcome, call it a bad ending if you will, but it was the necessary one. They must have consequences for their actions, they must learn to feel remorse and guilt. You don’t agree with me, I can tell. Why don’t I show you why then? I will show you why this happened and then you can tell me if they really deserve this. 

-End of Chapter One.


End file.
